


What Happened Last Night

by itsoperatunistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is an affection drunk, Harry is hungover, M/M, admission of feelings, alcohol mention, once again I didn’t have a beta I’m sorry, ron finds it amusing, this is like soft friends to lovers because the buildup isn’t really explored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoperatunistic/pseuds/itsoperatunistic
Summary: Harry goes out and gets drunk. Learning about how he acted is the last thing he wants to do when he wakes up.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	What Happened Last Night

Harry is hungover. There’s a dull ache in his head. His mouth is dry but his stomach is doing flips that make him think whatever he puts into his body is coming back up. He is not in his bed. This bed is familiar, though. He swears he knows these sheets. And the smell.

He hears the door creak open, but stays put. He’s not awake enough to deal with whatever he’d drunkenly done last night. In fact, he’d wager that he was still drunk. In any case, he figures whoever’s at the door will see him sleeping and leave.

That is not the case.

There’s a soft chuckle from the door. The floor shifts as the mystery person approaches the bed. Harry wonders briefly if they slept together last night. That laugh felt very familiar.

Something thuds onto the nightstand and Harry hears the person mutter, “Bloody hell, mate. You’re still sleeping?”

It’s Ron.

Harry struggles for a moment. He’s in Ron’s bed. This is a positive - he’d made it home. He hadn’t ended up passed out in an alley somewhere in London. Ron would never let him live that down if it happened again. Harry intended to keep it a one night thing. Plus he’d been celebrating moving to London. It’s only natural that he got well-acquainted with it.

Unfortunately though, Harry had somehow weaseled his way into Ron’s bed. Which he supposes wouldn’t be that bad if he didn’t have a thing for Ron. But because he has a thing for Ron, There’s a possibility that drunk-Harry said some things he shouldn’t have.

Harry is so absorbed in his thoughts that he jumps when Ron places a hand on his shoulder. Ron, thankfully, only gives a soft laugh.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Ron says, placing his hand back at his side. “Just figured it was time to get you up. It’s well past lunch time.”

Harry groans. “Please, don’t mention food.”

Ron shakes his head. “Fine. But consider moving to the couch?”

Harry groans again, but rolls over to face his friend. He squints his eyes up and is greeted with Ron’s freckled face. An amused smile is painted there. He looks like he’s showered and maybe even left the apartment - he’s still wearing his jacket.

“Fine. Give me a minute.”

Ron rolls his eyes and leaves the room without saying anything more. Harry isn’t sure what to make of this.

Half an hour later, Harry finally crawls out of Ron’s room. When he’d tried to get up the first time, he’d moved too fast. His head had begun pounding even harder so he had to recover his strength before trying again. Ron’s sitting at the kitchen table reading a book Hermione sent him a few weeks ago.

Harry debates ignoring him sitting there. He could slip away to the couch and try to remember some of his night. Or avoid remembering any of the night. Before he’s able to make this decision, though, Ron looks up.

“Thought you may have died in there.”

“And you didn’t come make sure I didn’t?” Harry asks, trying to force humor into his voice. He can’t let Ron know how bad of a state he’s in.

Ron sets down the book he’s holding and closes it. “What happened before you got home last night?”

Well. Harry realizes he’s going to have to deal with this right now. ’Ron is being cruel’, Harry thinks. ’He obviously knows I was wasted.’

“Dunno,” Harry finally says.

“You went out with Neville and Luna, didn’t you?” Ron prompts. He’s searching Harry’s face.

“Well, yes. They wanted to take me to a gay club,” Harry said. He’d told Ron he was gay recently. After a few months of living with him, Harry knew he needed to be truthful. He’d secretly hoped Ron would take the information quietly. Instead, Ron had admitted that he was bi and that Harry should go to gay clubs and explore.

Ron looks a little hurt, but the look passes quickly. “Thought you wanted to go to your first one with me?”

Harry shrugs. He did, really. But also he’s nervous, and bumbling, and he has a crush on Ron. He was worried that he’d do something to screw up their friendship. “It was really a spur of the moment thing.”

“I s’pose that’s fair,” he says after a second. “What happened?”

Harry reaches into his mind. There are flashes of blue and purple lights. He remembers Neville and Luna buying him his first few drinks. Then there was a man. He had red hair and was tall. He was freckley, too. Just like Ron.

Harry had danced with him and let him buy him drinks, but that’s when he stops remembering. He vaguely sees himself running out of a bathroom feeling panicked. And he has a feeling that he took a muggle cab home.

“Think I just got too drunk,” he says, finally.

“Well, that much was obvious,” Ron says, giving a short laugh. “How was it, what do you remember?”

“Just Nev and Luna buying my drinks.”

“No dudes?” Ron asks. He looks suspicious, but there’s a smile playing at his lips.

Harry shrugs. “I mean I think I made out with some dude in the bathroom. But I was too drunk so I came home.”

Ron leans back in his chair and nods. Harry figures that he must not have done anything too stupid. Ron doesn’t seem mad. In fact, he seems pleasantly amused by the situation.

“What did I do when I got home?”

Ron laughs louder this time. “Merlin, Harry. You don’t remember?”

Harry shakes his head; he feels indignant. Why else would he be asking what else happened? He wasn’t one for reliving his drunken moments.

“Well,” Ron begins. “You came home. Loudly. I mean, Harry, you threw the door open and woke me up. Stomped around for a while. Slammed the kettle on the stove…”

“Okay I get it, I was loud. Is that all?” Harry starts to get frustrated. If that’s all why was Ron making a big deal about it?

“No, Harry. I’m just letting you know that it was a bit excessive. Anyway, you finally get fed up banging things about out here and come down the hall. I figured you were going to bed.”

“I take it I didn’t go to bed.”

“Bingo,” Ron says.

Harry groans and Ron laughs.

“So,” Ron continues, “you come and bang on my door. I let you in, figuring you had a bad night or something. The first thing you did was throw your arms around me like we’d been away from each other for a long time.”

Harry freezes. He knows he’s an affectionate drunk but he’d been hoping he had behaved himself last night. He gives a stiff nod, signaling to Ron to continue.

“Then, you told me ‘I’m so sorry, Ron.’ You wouldn’t tell me why you were sorry, though,” he says thoughtfully.

‘Because drunk me must have thought I cheated on you,’ Harry thinks. Instead, he just shrugs at Ron.

Ron smiles at Harry. “We all do and say weird stuff when we’re drunk. Moving on, you told me I was your best friend, which I know already, and that you couldn’t believe you got to live with me.”

Harry tries to keep his breathing steady. Had he really gotten mushy and weird with Ron?

“We talked for a little bit about all the stuff we’ve been through together and I finally told you to go to bed. You, however, insisted that we share my bed. Said something about how you wanted to be close to me.”

Harry gives another stiff nod, too scared to open his mouth.

Ron leans forward onto his elbows as he continues talking. “I figured I’d let you. Not like you’re a bad bedmate. You like to cuddle and I have to admit, it’s quite nice.”

Great. Now Ron’s fucking with him.

“We got all settled in. You insisted you be little spoon, by the way. And went to sleep. It was all very cute, Harry,” Ron finishes. He’s smiling at Harry, but it’s not malicious.

Harry sits quietly for a moment before opening his mouth. “I’m sorry about that, mate.”

Ron laughs. “You’re fine, Harry. You did say something as you fell asleep, though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Ron says cooly. “Said you were in love with me.”

Harry’s jaw drops. His brain is short-circuiting. Did he REALLY say that?

“Oh, don’t look so daft. I said it back.”

Harry looks around the room, expecting his friends to pop out and tell him this was a joke and that they were messing with him. When he sees that it’s truly just him and Ron in the room he looks back at Ron.

Ron is sitting, soft smile still on his face, chin resting on his hands.

“Did… did you mean it?” Harry asks. He’s so quiet Ron barely hears him.

“Of course I did. Still do,” Ron says. He seems very sure of himself. His face falters a little before he asks, “Did you?”

Harry nods. Ron grins.

‘I’d kiss him,’ Harry thinks to himself. ‘But my mouth tastes like a liquor store.’ He knows they have time, though. Right now he needs to get to the couch before his head explodes.

Ron seems to understand. He gets up and walks with Harry to the living room. Harry lies on the couch. Ron throws a blanket over him. Ron kisses his forehead and mumbles, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a real shit day and just wanted to write. should have probably revised this story more but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
